Come Make My Day
by Vertigo-36
Summary: He was a beautiful sin /SasuSaku/ slight NaruSaku/
1. Walk the Labyrinth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Summary:** They met each other again, eight years later. Slowly fell for each other again and rekindled lost feelings. Fate separated them continuously, but they would somehow find a way back into each other arms. "Leave your husband and come with me." /sasusaku/ slight narusaku/

**Rated T** for language, some sexual content, and violence.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**_._**

**_._**

**Come Make My Day**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Thick, green leaves of the forest provided necessary shade from the crackling heat of the summer sun, as the pair slowly made their way back home from a longer-than-necessary mission. Silence had become a companion between the two. The young-girl opened and closed her mouth in an attempt to defeat the hovering quietus but she really didn't know what to say to the young avenger.

Sakura and Sasuke's mission was a D-rank; escort a Feudal Lord's cousin's niece, Kiyoko to the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Sand, where Gaara and his team would pick her up. The mission in its self was simple, and would've stayed that way if Kiyoko was a bit less grabby around Sasuke. Sakura did not appreciate that at all. And she made it very apparent to her every time she attempted to clutch Sasuke's arm. That was, after all, Sakura's move. So Sakura had to teach Sasuke lessons on '_how to remove a bitch off of your arm'_, because grunting, glaring, looking disgusted, and a unemotional "get off me," didn't work on girls like Kiyoko.

That however wasn't the only problem.

During their journey, they'd made a stop at a small town near the border. It was a lively town, had the best shopping and gambling spots, and of course, brothels. A perfect rest spot for the average traveling shinobi. However, as thirteen year old genin, she and Sasuke had no interest in this filthy town (although Sakura really wanted to shop), Kiyoko had nonetheless demanded to stop in that small town… to gamble.

Apparently, these casino's catered to all royal and rich members of the country, despite their age. Sakura and Sasuke were a bit baffled but followed the fourteen-year old girl, who seemed as experienced in gambling as Tsunade, from one casino to the next. It was apparent that even though she seemed experience, didn't make her any better.

And soon enough, she'd somehow managed to gamble away Sakura to man who'd owned the most promiscuous brothel in town.

Sakura was standing with Sasuke, a good few feet away from the poker table when this had occurred. They had noticed Kiyoko whisper something to a tanned, bulky man in his thirties, Souta. Thinking nothing of it, they resumed their silent observations. Until Kiyoko lost that round. The heavy-set Souta whispered something to his bodyguards, and then pointed at Sakura. Sakura, who at that moment was drawing her kunai, was still trying to piece together why on earth where the men walking towards her, when in a flash Sasuke was in front of her, and the two muscles where lying, withering in pain on the ground. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and ran. The pimp had more lowlife goons, and even some ninjas. And soon a brawl occurred in the expensive casino.

Kiyoko had apologized to Sakura. But it didn't seem as honest as Sakura would've hoped. Nope, it was a, "oh, hey you, girl with the big forehead, sorry about that." Then she latched back onto Sasuke like a leech. "Oh my, you looked so sexy fighting those men, my Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke had grunted in reply. Then he proceeded to glare and look disgusted. Sakura was too tired to save him this time. Not even when he'd thrown a confused look her way. Worn, Sakura looked away, turning her attention to the road ahead. "Get off me." She'd heard him say.

Sakura was more then happy to get rid of that leech, mirroring Sasuke's expression of relief.

And now she'd finally had some alone time with Sasuke, but the silence was awkward. She suddenly remembered something, "Sasuke-kun?"

The dark-haired boy slowed down his pace and turned towards the petite pinkette. "Sakura." He acknowledged her call, motioning for her to continue.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You almost activated the curse mark…"

"It's fine. I have it under control."

"Good." She smiled brightly at him. His eyes softened. And she swore the corners of his mouth lifted for millisecond. Before he diverted his attention back to the haggard dirt path, before her mind could register what seemed like the beginnings of a smile.

"How's your arm?" She heard him ask. His smooth voice was so tender and soft, that at first Sakura was wondering if she'd heard him at all.

Sakura looked at the bandages and blushed. It wasn't too deep of a cut, but it had been bloody. After the fight Sakura had clumsy tried to wash and apply a herb ointment on her forearm, but strong, pale hands had grabbed it from her. Sasuke knelt down beside her, and washed out the cut with his bottled water, ignoring her protests of using her water bottle instead. His smooth hands then gently applied the ointment on her injury, and bandaged it up.

"It's healing." She turned scarlet, remembering the feeling of his hands on her skin. "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

** Chapter 1: Walk the Labyrinth**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"Sasuke, you and I are alike. We both have walked through the darkness of this world…. _

_that's why we are able to see even a sliver of light. Both back then…and even now….." -Gaara _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Eight years later…._

His onyx eyes slowly opened from their haze induced state, his blurred eyes, heavy from sleep, gazed around the pristine, white room. He suddenly jumped up in bed, immediately regretting it after his head swam. Ignoring his head's condition he looked around the room. It had almost seemed as if he were in a hospital.

Almost.

The IV drop, and oxygen tank were their. And the table beside his bed was full of medicines and bandages. However, the ceiling fan, large clothing closet, and oak furniture gave it away.

It was apparent he was in someone's house. Someone who right now was nothing but a mystery. This made him uncomfortable.

Sasuke made the weary muscles in his legs move, so that he was now sitting on the edge of the bed. Slowly, he used his hands to lift himself up, and collapsed back onto the bed. How weak was he?

He perked his ear, trying to locate life in this unfamiliar place. He heard waves crashing against a rocky shore. He was near an ocean, the humidity in the air had given that away earlier.

A creak on the floorboards jerked his attention back to the unfamiliar place. Someone was walking up the stairs. The door opened revealing a burst of light, and a man's silhouette. "You're awake." He said.

"Tazuna." Sasuke replied. "Why am I here?"

"I bet you have may questions." Tazuna walked further into the room and placed a tray of food on the dresser. "Unfortunately I'm not as experienced in the medical field as your lady friend. So you-"

"Lady friend?" Karin? But she had been dying when he'd left her on that bridge.

"So you should wait till she returns from the market." The old man continued as if Sasuke had never spoken. "You were dying, and she saved you. That's all I know about your condition. Oh, and she's cooking tonight," He made a face. "So I bought you something to eat. Otherwise you'll have to eat what she likes to call food."

His 'lady friend' turned out to be Sakura. She'd shown up an hour later. Her voice was what he'd recognized first. It was as bright and cheery as he'd remembered but their was something else there. Sasuke refused to let his mind dwell on it further. He heard her walk into the house and talking to Tazuna. It was without doubt about him because she was now standing in his room's doorway, mint green eyes wide in shock.

"You're leaving? You haven't even healed completely."

Finally clothed in his own garments, Sasuke sighed. "I'll be fine. You don't know my limits." He got off the bed, grabbed his Katana, and made his way to the door, hoping Sakura would move out of the way.

She didn't. Her fiery green eyes locked with his, as she stubbornly stood between him and the door. Hurt was lingering in her eyes. He knew she understood what he'd been trying to tell her. 'You don't know _me_ anymore.'

Her head fell in defeat and she stepped away from the doorway letting him pass. "What happened?" He asked her, stopping before the doorway.

"I was training in the forest when I had come across you." she continued, her eyes on him. They held pain in them. This tugged at Sasuke'e heart. He remembered how often her eyes had lit up in happiness. That was all that he had wished for her when he'd left her on that bench eight years ago. She hadn't understood at the time, but he'd hoped she would've someday realized that he had nothing to gave her. "You had been beaten," She continued, "your bones were fractured, and there were hints of a few poisons in your system. The poisons weren't obviously deadly to you, but overtime they'd would've damaged your internal organs. So I healed you and brought you here."

"How long has it been?"

"Three weeks."

"…." He didn't say anything. What could he say? Last time they'd seen each other, he'd tried to kill her. And here she was, saving his life. He nodded at her as if he were thanking her. With that, he walked past her down the stairs.

"Your leaving already?" It was Inari, a young teenager now who'd stopped him this time. 'But you're still bandaged up!"

"I'll be fine. I've handled worst than this. I appreciate what you all have done for me." And with that said, he was out the door, into the crowded streets of the Land of Waves.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke walked up to the front desk of a small two-story inn near the sea. A chubby woman in her fifties looked up from painting her nails. Sighing, she reached out for the red binder. "Name?"

"Sasuke."

"Last name?"

"Does it matter?"

The lady looked at him for a minute then shrugged. "I guess not. We just need to know what to call you by. So, by the hour, night-to-night, or longer?"

In response to her question, Sasuke paid the lady for seven nights in full withRyō.

"Quiet type, eh?" She reached for his key, hanging behind her. "Here you go." She handed him the key that had seven boldly printed on it. Sasuke was amused on the irony.

Jamming the key into the matching door he reviled a simple, dark oak room, brightly lit from the window on the other end. There was a door on his right, slightly slimmer than the one of the main entrance, which he'd concluded was bathroom. Stepping further into the room, he bolted the old wooden door shut, and made his way to take care of the window. After darkness had donned his room, he laid on the dark sheeted bed, sighing in content. His goal was to sleep off his muscle pain.

If Sakura was telling the truth and she'd healed him from bone fractures, she must be a really strong, and powerful medic. He didn't feel as much pain as he should if he'd recently broken his bones. Sasuke chuckled at the thought. His dependent, delicate ex-teammate was now a strong, powerful ninja.

How _cute_.

Shifting his thoughts from the young woman, he thought about his recent mission. He had been hired by a rich industrialist to take down a group of missing-nin who'd been bombing his factories. An act of rebellion or vengeance, he did not know or bother to care. He located that last of them in this country, but that person was apparently well connected and had many powerful friends. Friends who'd taken Sasuke by surprise. He had, however defeated the last one.

He sat up on the hard bed and removed his gray shirt and black sandals. He hated working for other people. But he'd been running out of money- he did not want to dip into the funds his clan had left him just yet, and his boredom had gotten the best of him. So he took this assignment from Suigetsu. And now was being paid handsomely as he did that man''s dirty work. Sometimes he wondered if it had even been worth it. He had no more goals in his life.

"Revive your clan." Juugo had once told him.

"The clan's name is already restored."

"No, that's not what I meant," He said, "Reproduce. Bring the clan back. Start a family."

"Why? So we can be wiped out again." Sasuke countered. He couldn't fathom having kids, and settling down. Marriage was something he did not care for. He'd become a person who's bound by no one except a name.

Laying back down on the bed, he tired to clear his head of all thoughts. His first course of action was to heal up completely.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hello, oba-san." Someone's loud voice broke his sleep. "I brought you those herbs. It'll help cleanse your insides, and your digestive system will be back to normal." It was more than what he'd wanted to know about the old lady at the front desk. He cursed at the paper thin walls of this building, and rolled over to his side. His eyes snapped open.

He recognized that voice.

"Ah, thank you Sakura-chan." His heart sank, his suspicions had been confined. Here he was trying to get away from her. He hated being in contact with that person who'd once, years ago, made him feel emotions he rather had not felt. He rolled back over to the other side, facing the door. Wondering what was she doing here. She was probably on a mission, she'd been wearing her forehead protector. But how much longer would she stay here. She had said she'd been training the the woods when she'd come across him. Had she been living here? No, she's staying at a inn. But that doesn't mean anything. He's stayed at the same inn for months at times.

He realized what he doing. Thinking about her. Sure he was curious, but still, he needed not to think about her. Creating bonds again would make him weak. He could never be weak again.

He heard her end the conversation with the old lady and head up the stairs, into her room. 'Wonderful.' He thought sarcastically. Her room was above his. Sasuke heard her shut and lock the door. She wander around the room for bit, then he heard a door shut. The sound of water rushing from the pipes and hitting the room above his ceiling could be heard. She was in the shower. Before he could stop it, the image of her naked in the shower, droplets of water running down her slim body was branded in his head. 'Ignore it, Uchiha.' He thought to himself.

**.**

**.**

**.**

11:45pm.

That was when he'd woken up again to the creaking of the floor above. He the door shut and her quite footsteps made there way down the stairs and out the door.

Sasuke laid in bed for a moment contemplating or whether or not he should follow. What was she doing this late at night?

He was curious.

What could the innocent Sakura Haruno possibly be doing? His inquisitiveness got the best of him, and he also decided he'd been sleeping for too long. It would do him good to take a walk.

So he did.

Following Sakura to the red light district.

He was beyond baffled, but the realization also set in. He knew nothing of _this_ Sakura. She was clad in a black hooded sweatshirt, hair neatly tucked into a gray baseball cap, dark pants and brown riding boots. She stopped and turned. His weakened body moved but for the first time ever, he was too slow for her.

She had pinned to the ground, sitting atop his stomach. Sakura was smiling that smile which had once, a long time ago, made his heart melt.

"You were following me." It wasn't a question.

"…" He remained silent underneath her.

"Down by the casino," She started quietly leaning in closer to him, "There's a small theater. The play the worst kinds of movies. There's one playing now, Wild Shinobi. I've never seen a porno before, lets go!"

"…" What the fuck? Naruto he could image doing something like this, but Sakura?

She dramatically sighed, "Sorry I offered, just stay here like a pussy." She got up off him and started for the theater.

"Fine." He followed.

They were seated on the last row of the theater. Citizens and traveling fishermen alike were squeezed in this humid, tiny room. Sasuke didn't want to sit down on the seat, he didn't even want imagine what'd happened on it, but Sakura pulled him down. "Come on!" She whispered.

The film was more like a homemade video. It was poorly shot in the woods, in where a young kunoichi gets caught by some enemy ninjas, they start to rape, and the kunoichi finds out she enjoys being fucked by a bunch of men. The story was ridiculous. The acting, horrible. Sakura beside him was giggling. He, however had a hard-on. 'Ignore it Uchiha.' He repeated to himself.

As soon as the movie ended he shot out of his chair and to the exit. Sakura was now laughing and following him out.

"That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen!" She caught up to him.

Sasuke agreed. Hoping her gaze won't stray from his face down to his nether regions.

She didn't. Instead she pulled him to a small restaurant. "My treat, since you were so nice to come along with me." Her face turned sober. "I've never done this- seen something like this before. Thanks for coming with me." They sat down in a wooden booth and gave their order to the blushing waitress.

Their orders arrived. Sakura didn't touch her food. She just gazed at it. Sasuke knew something was bothering her, but he did not ask. It wasn't his place to care anymore. "I'm getting married in less than a month." She suddenly said.

Sasuke almost choked on his food. "With whom?" He asked before he could stop himself.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Naruto."

Sasuke's heart sank, of course it was Naruto, it was always Naruto. He remembered the way she'd once looked at Naruto when he had told her that Naruto had saved her from Gaara, when he had failed to. That was when he'd first gotten jealous of Naruto. He hated himself for it, not just because he couldn't believe someone like him could make him jealous, but also he knew, deep down that Naruto deserved to be happy, strong, and accepted. And he deserved to have Sakura. They'd be perfect for each other. Both were hyper-active, prank loving, loud mouths.

"We had dated a few times, on and off, but wasn't anything serious. We just really enjoyed each other's company- and understood each other the most. We were both cast away by someone important to us. We just understood and respected each other. And he loves me."

"…"

"As soon as he became Hokage, he asked me to marry him. I couldn't refuse. He actually _loved_ me, for all that I am and had been. Besides he's an amazing person, any girl would be lucky to have him."

"So you're doing all this because you'll be married to the Hokage and this is your last chance." Sasuke decided to interrupt her before she became even more emotional. He really didn't want to hear about her, Naruto and their connection.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Exactly. As the Hokage's wife I'll be expected to act a certain way. Although I know Naruto won't ever have any objections of me doing anything, but that's not really the problem. I guess I'm trying to make the last few days of freedom worth it, and do absolutely everything I can do that I won't be able to."

Sasuke nodded. He understood. He's never been in her position and but he understood what it meant to have freedom. He felt freedom when he killed Itachi. Completed his goal. But fate had played a joke on him, and left him with more to do. Until he'd completely lost himself in that downward spiral called revenge.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I had a mission. There's a brand new hospital opening, replacing that old shack that had once been the medical center. I'm here to train the medics here. And help with various other things here."

"Ah."

She gazed at him for a while before she spoke again, "Sasuke-kun, thank you, for being here with me."

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was at exactly eleven when she knocked on his door. He opened it to reveal a stunning Sakura. She was dressed in a black, skin-tight sweater, flowy red mini skirt, and the same brown riding boots from the previous nights.

Sasuke stepped foreword, revealing his all black attire in the dim hallway light, his masculine chest was peaking out of his shirt. He smirked, "What's the plan?"

"Drinking, and there's a night club that just opened up."

"I don't dance."

"I will then. You, Mr. Boring can just sit and drink."

The night club was rather big then the pervious places they'd been to, packed with old men and young adults alike. Expensive couches lined the dance floor with a bar by the entrance, and a separate balcony held the an additional bar, and tables for bottle service. Sasuke sat at the table next to the balcony, watching Sakura dance. She looked free… and really drunk. But she had smile on her face the entire time. And this made him smile. He took the bottle of alcohol and poured himself another shot.

"You need to come and dance!"

"I'm fine right here."

"You are so boring!"

He chuckled at that. They both knew it was a lie, he was after all, here with her.

"Let's go to a strip club."

Maybe it was the way she said, so casually, or maybe it was because the suggestion was ludicrous in itself that Sasuke choked on his shot. The liquid burned his throat, but he ignored that. "A strip club?" He was wondering if he'd heard her right.

"Uh-huh." She nodded. "I mean we saw a porno together, how much worse can this be?" He'd give her that.

The strip club smelled terrible. Like alcohol and cheap perfume. They both, drunkenly made their way deeper into the filthy place, and sat in the frost row.

It wasn't the first time Sasuke had seen completely naked women, but the atmosphere made him feel like a virgin again.

But the women _loved_ him.

Sakura was snickering amusingly at him or the girls he did not know. However, she was quick to grab him after a few minutes, pulling him towards the exit.

They didn't speak to each other while they walked home, finding comfort in the silence that surrounded them. Or at least Sasuke was. Sasuke glanced at Sakura from the corner of his eye, she was fidgeting with her engagement ring, a simple band, with a diamond, surrounded by many tinier diamonds. They'd come to halt in front of her room. Even though his room was closer to the entrance, he always walked her to her room.

She stopped before him, the door to her room was open behind her. "Umm…" She began. Sasuke patiently waited for her to speak. "I-I was won- wondering if you could hug me."

Sasuke was a bit baffled by her request. Hug her? He didn't enjoy it when others invaded his personal space. She knew that. What was she getting at?

Still, he held his hands open and loosely wrapped them around her form. Sakura pulled back a little and looked him in the eye, "I meant a real hug."

He tried again. This time he held her a bit more closely. "Tighter." Sakura wasn't satisfied. His arms tightened even further around her. "Tighter." She whispered. Her body was pressed against his, her head rested on his shoulder, his rested on her head. He could smell a clean and fresh scent from her as well as her floral perfume, thinly masked by alcohol. Her figure was slim and soft pressed against his hard body. His arms held her small waist; her hands grasping the thin material of his shirt.

He did not know how long they stood there.

Or how their faces turned towards each other.

Their noses brushing against each other's.

Nor did he understood why his lips had found her's, planting a chaste kiss on her soft lips.

It was Sakura who'd pushed him away, and the reality of the situation sunk in. With heated cheeks he swiftly turned, and left for his room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

They didn't meet up the next night. Or the night after that. She never came into his room, all smiles, ready to take the town by storm. He didn't peruse her either.

He finally saw her three days later.

Back to his full strength, he was giving the old lady in the front desk his key, when Sakura came from down the stairs, duffle bag and backpack in one hand. Her shoulder length hair was tied at the nape of her slim neck. She was wearing her capris and a red tank, her delicate feet clad in her sandals. Sasuke found this simple look of her's attractive. But he did not bother to voice his opinion. What would be the point to? She belonged to another man. "You're leaving too?" She asked him.

He nodded in return, and turned for the door. "W-wait, Sasuke-kun." He turned as she walked up to him. "Come with me." It wasn't a question. But he followed. He did not know where they were off to, and frankly, he did not care. He just wanted to stay with her a little longer.

She was hypnotic, he concluded.

The walk was rather quite, and for the first time, this'd bothered Sasuke. She stopped in front of a store- boutique to be exact. It was a warm, inviting shop, built from a small house of white and brown. Complete with large windows on the sides of the front entrance- a bright red door. Sakura walked through the red wooden door, and tiny bell atop the door dinged, signaling her entrance. He followed her through, the wood panels creaking beneath his feet.

"Good morning, Akane-san!" Her feminine voice carried through the clothes shop. Gowns and brilliantly designed kimonos hung from every corner of the giant room.

A young woman walked out from the back, clad in an apron, "Ah, Sakura, you're here for your fitting appointment. Perfect timing, as always, we just finished tailoring it to your size yesterday."

Sasuke mood instantly turned sour. "So you brought me here, because you wanted me to tell you how you look in your wedding dress?"

She looked at him with a guilty look on her face, her mouth pouted adorably. But in her eyes, she was aware of her actions, this had given it away.

She was toying with him.

Apparently, Sakura still had some pent up anger of his affliction. This, he was positive of now. His sharp, coal eyes narrowed at her.

"My- so who's this man?" Akane asked her. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at Sakura's shocked expression- two can play at this game.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

Akane's blue eyes twinkled, and her face lit up even more. "You're with the Konoha ninja team- the same team as Sakura- the ones who defeated Gato!"

"Hn."

"So you're not Sakura's fiance are you?-"

"The dress, Akane?" Sakura interrupted, "I'm running on a tight schedule." Tight schedule his ass, though Sasuke did feel a bit relieved on her reaction.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. Follow me to the dressing room. I already have everything set up for you." The couple followed the blushing woman to the back of the shop.

Sitting on the red velvet couch, in front of the dressing room, Sasuke ran a frustrated hand through his inky locks. His mind traveled back to the night his lips had locked with her's. He shouldn't have kissed her. No, not like that. If he had been a bit more aggressive like he'd been with others, she would've just thought he was just drunk, that he only wanted her body. But that kiss… it was too chaste.

"Sasuke-kun." Her voice jolted him out of his thoughts. "So? How do I look?"

Beautiful would be an understatement.

The champagne-white hugged her curves beautifully from the chest down past her hips, and flowing out mid thigh, with a plunging back, showing off her soft skin. There were pearls were strategically embroidered onto the dress. And the straps on her shoulders were made of lace, the same fabric lining the deep back of the dress. It was a simple dress, yet so elegant. And of course beautiful. It suited her well.

She belongs to another man.

His eyes cast downwards to the floor. She wasn't wearing this dress for him, but for Naruto. She would walk down the aisle for Naruto, not him.

No, what was he thinking? He shook the bitter thoughts against the man who proclaimed to be his brother, and friend. He also shook the confusing feelings weaving through his mind. This was magnetism of his ex-teammate. These weren't feelings he wanted to feel. He was more different from them both, now more than ever. He couldn't let his heart beat for another person again, because frankly, his heart couldn't break again. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

He lifted his eyes to meet her green eyes. Eyes that were shining with an emotion he could not finger. "You're getting emotional." He teased.

She chuckled lightly, dabbing the corner of her teary eyes. "It's my wedding, of course I'm going to get emotional."

"Then why get married, if all you're going to do is cry through it."

Her smile reached her eyes. His heart flipped within his chest. "So, you're telling me to run away?"

He smirked. "Maybe I am."

"Would you elope me from the wedding?" She had a teasing look in her eye, but the way her voice tensed at the end, said something else. But he didn't let his hopes get to high; it could've been a fluke. Why would she still be in love with him, after everything he's put her through.

"Would you runaway with me?" He countered anyways, ignoring his pride and insecurities.

Sakura's heart was beating rapidly. Her eyes traveling along his handsome face, his strong jaw, his beautiful, sharp eyes. Down his strong, muscular chest and arms, promising nothing but strength. He was absolutely stunning in every way. She wanted to do nothing but lose herself in his kiss that night, but she'd made a promise to someone else. Besides, he didn't love her. Naruto did. That was all that mattered to her now. To be with someone who loves her. Not someone who she loved- the same person who threw her away like she'd been nothing to him.

"Let's get going. Well- _I_ have to get to Konoha by nightfall."

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>So I made some edits.<p>

Good? Bad? Should I continue?

Please review.


	2. Each of their Roads

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Hey guys :) So I've been working on this fix for the past month, this plot has been on my mind for quite a bit now, hope you guys enjoy it!

**Summary:** They met each other again, eight years later. Slowly fell for each other again and rekindled lost feelings. Fate separated them continuously, but they would somehow find a way back into each other arms.

This is a short story, maybe 5 chapters long or so. This will be fast paced.

**New Rating: M**

****please re-read the end of chapter one if you haven't already- more was added.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Come Make My Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You think the rumors are true?" The liquid based ninja yelled over his shoulder to his Jekyll and Hyde of a partner.

Juugo shrugged. "The birds told me," Suigetsu rolled his eyes at the ginger-headed man, Juugo continued without a pause, "that Sasuke Uchiha was spotted in Sound, overlooking the restoration the main house and parts of the town itself."

"So he just left us? That _bastard_." Suigetsu hated Sasuke Uchiha more than anyone else in the world right now. It was because of him his feet throbbed and his legs ached, he could feel himself loosing energy as perspiration trickled down his lean back. He'd hadn't seen his former teammate in over two months- when he'd taken an assignment from him and traveled to the Land of Waves. And in the past month, releasing the mission was taking him longer than it was supposed to, Juugo and he had searched for him in every nook and corner of the Land of Waves…. Only to find out that he was elsewhere, going about life like nobody's business.

"I mean are you sure of this?" Suigetsu exclaimed in annoyance- it was him against the world today. "This is _Uchiha Sasuke_ we are taking about. Why would he rebuild a city he didn't even look twice at when he left."

"Depression and desperation can make you look at life like you never had before. Only then you realize the true value of what you had."

Suigetsu snorted in laughter, "Since when have you become a poet?"

"Since I had people like you, Karin and Sasuke care about me." Juugo calmly stated.

"…" The violet eyed ninja didn't need to respond to his comrade's heartfelt comment; he'd felt the same way.

"Sasuke felt lost without a purpose in life, and now, somehow, he's managed to find one. He's always had a good heart deep down, he's finally putting it to use by rebuilding the one place that'd housed us, with or without our concession. With Orochimaru gone, that place might start to look like more of home then it had in the past."

"I hope you're right…. Hey Juugo?" Something just hit Suigetsu blank on the face, "Who think because he's doing so much for the place, they'll make him the Okatugure?"

Juugo contemplated the thought for a minute. "He's a natural born leader and he does enjoy being in control."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Each of their Roads**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Where can I find Uchiha Sasuke?" The women re-adjusted the thick rimmed glasses upon her pretty face, and brushed lock of red hair off of her shoulder. The two carpenter's ceased their movements, and took in the sight of her. She wasn't the most beautiful- not like Tsunade and her well-known apprentice, but she was pretty. She flashed her leg a bit more towards them, and repeated her question, "Where's Uchiha Sasuke."

"U-Uch-Uchiha-sama is helping rebuild the main market."

The red-head puckered up her lips and blowed a kiss to the adolescent worker who'd answered her question, "Thanks, sweetheart."

"Man, she had quite the body." Karin overheard one of the workers whistle. Yeah, she knows her figure is attractive, so she flaunts it as much as she could. A quite voice in the back of her head points out that she dresses this way- showing off her legs, is because those are the only part of her slim body that hasn't been covered up in various bite marks. Maybe that's why she was always both ecstatic and afraid of sleeping with the Uchiha. She was afraid this man, who could easily have thousands of women lined up with the snap of his fingers might deem her body unworthy of him because of the marks that marred her young body; regardless of the fact that he put a few of them on her himself.

She quickly tucked the traitorous voice back to the back of her head, as she turned the corner and met face to face with the most beautiful man on earth.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"What are you doing here?" Was the first sentence he uttered to her after all this time. The timbre in his voice carried confusion and uncertainty as well as power and aggression.

"I heard you were trying to rebuild this country," She started, surprised by the confidence her voice carried. Just his voice alone made her knees go weak, even after all this time of trying to forget him and his betrayal. Nothing's changed. She was but a marionette controlled by him, and after gracing his beautiful presence she didn't want anything but him. To hold. To love…

"Anyways, this was the place I grew up at. A place I felt safe at, except when Orochimaru was here." Karin kept eye contact with the young Uchiha and stated her personal mission, "I want to help you rebuild this place, … because this place may be the closest thing to a home for me."

The harsh lines of aggression faded from his handsome face, and a softer look took over. "I'm glad you decided to join in the rebuilding of this country, we could use someone with your abilities. Right now this country is weak and open to attacks, I can't be everywhere. I'll need your help."

A familiar warm feeling spread throughout her body. Once again Sasuke Uchiha needed her, for whatever the reason may be- the bottom line was that he needed her of all other girls. But this time she won't try to play hard to get, "I'd be glad to help you, Sasuke." She loved the way his masculine name slid of her tongue.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"No way!" The lovable blond leader screamed in surprise and awe. "Uchiha Sasuke? He's the leader of the new Land of Sound?" He started in disbelief at Kakashi. Pride sealed in Naruto's chest. When he'd brought Sasuke out of the darkness, Sasuke had refused to return to the village. Naruto understood. He couldn't set foot in a place where every one regarded Itachi as a villain. If Naruto had been in his position, he would've done the same. So he didn't pressure the last Uchiha in returning, hoping he'd come back on his own one day. On his own terms, not their's.

But now in this moment he couldn't contain his happiness. He was glad Sasuke was moving on with his own life. "Hinata," he yelled to the female in the room. She was the head of the Hyuuga Clan and along with Shikamaru and Lee, part of his backup and sometimes they'd be freelancing as his assistant. Especially Hinata, who'd gladly help him with his paperwork. "Y-yes?" She stammered.

"Send a invite to Sasuke-teme, tell him that Konoha wants to become allies with the Land of Sound-"

"They're called treaties moron, not invites." Shikamaru interrupted.

"Same difference." Unfazed by the intelligent man's comment, Naruto continued bubbling in excitement. "-And Sakura-chan and I would like to visit, along with a few genin to help with the restoration."

Kakashi- his adviser was the first to speak up about the Hokage's plans. "Naruto, you understand the elders need to vote on the treaty-"

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes at the mention of the elders. "Tell them that partnering up with a man as strong as Sasuke Uchiha will be beneficial to Konoha." He suddenly turned and threw Hinata and smile that made her heart swell, "Could you do that for me Hinata?"

"Y-yes." She responded with a small smile of her own.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Juugo approached the Sasuke Uchiha's office with much caution. He wasn't afraid, but word was out that Sasuke was in quite the negative mood, and his message might just tip him over. Or it might bring him out of his misery.

He didn't knock before he entered the vast room. Sasuke had given him and the rest of the citizens of his village permission to enter whenever they'd like, displaying his trust in them. And his confidence in his abilities.

"Sasuke." Saying his name to get his attention was pointless, he's sure the man knew he was in the hallway when he had taken his first steps onto the top floor of the building. Juugo followed his gaze down the long navy carpet covering the hardwood floor to Sasuke's desk. His long fingers were knotted in his hair and his forehead rested in the palm if his left hand. His right hand was furiously scribbling away at a piece of paper. Juugo knew the man hated paperwork and looking at the pile next to him, he couldn't blame him.

"Hn." Sasuke acknowledged his presence, dark eyes still glaring at the defenseless white piece of paper.

"There's a message from Konoha." At this the man looked up from his paperwork, giving Juugo his full attention. "Hokage Naruto Uzumaki is asking for permission to enter this country and he's bringing along some genin to help with the rest of the construction as a show of alliance." Juugo started at Sasuke as he battled a fight in his head. His friend's eyes always gave away how he felt.

Almost tentatively Sasuke asked his next question his dark eyes filled with what Juugo thought was hope. "…Is he coming alone? Just with the genin?"

"His wife, Uzumaki Sakura will be coming along with them-"

"Accept the invite." He stated immediately, interrupting him.

"Yes, of course Sasuke." Juugo replied a bit confused, but he didn't question the Uchiha. He swiftly left through the dark, oak door and away from Sasuke's line of vision.

Sasuke felt his hand clench into a fist as soon as Juugo left. _Uzumaki _Sakura? So she did go through with the wedding after all. After a minute, he almost laughed at his stupidity. Of course she married the Dobe; that was a cost of hesitation and Uchiha Sasuke wasn't worth waiting for…. Why was _she_ worth waiting for? He could've easily had any other woman on the planet… then why did his thoughts constantly sway back to her? He knew the answered, but he refused to let himself even think it. Hoping to brush it off his shoulder as lust.

Leaning back on the chair he waited till the pain clenching his heart subsided, before continuing with the task at hand, while formulating a plan in the depths of his mind.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Her pale, thin hand hesitated as it was about to close the latch of the suitcase. Strong arms had wrapped themselves around Sakura, forcing her into a tight, hug. A shaggy blond head rested itself on her left shoulder. "Hey." Naruto seductively whispered.

"Hey yourself." She giggled, reaching over and ruffling his head with her right hand.

He chuckled back, and turned her body so it was facing his. "Are you excited? Happy?"

Sakura was the furtherest thing from excited. Seeing Sasuke again might resurrect the once strong feelings she'd desperately buried with her past with him. Granted they didn't have much of a past together aside from the drunken kiss, but to Sakura, he was someone very important. Her feelings for him not only helped her mature as a person, but in a sense made her stronger. The pain of losing him, made her realize everything in life wasn't laughter and love- pain, despair, sadness also walked hand in hand with these feelings.

Sakura would be forever grateful to Sasuke for showing that side of the world, but she was dearly afraid of the rushing emotions his presence would bring. Even to this day, every time she remembered him her heart would leap in her chest, free from any boundaries marriage had set upon her.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she smiled her best 'perfected fake smile' as Sai would call it. "Of course I'm excited, can't way to see how much he's grown."

"I know, we haven't seen him since the war… right Sakura-chan?" Naruto continued, his beautiful deep blue eyes piercing her own. He knew she was hiding something form him. Something about her and Sasuke. Naruto knew she loved Sasuke, even after all these years her feelings for Sasuke never faltered, however if it was a question about devotion- Naruto held that firmly in his grasp.

"Yeah." She weakly replied. He smiled at her response but his electric blue eyes didn't quite reach his eyes. Naruto buried his face into her hair, taking in the fresh scent of he shampoo. "I love you." He whispered, but it had sounded more like a plea to his ears. Suddenly this trip didn't sound like a good idea anymore.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The sleek clang of two opposing swords clashing together reached her ears, awaking her from her deep slumber. Placing her thin, pale arms beside her, she lifted herself, situating herself in a up-right position on the bed. Her slumber filled eyes searched for the clock, solely hanging atop the wall next to her. _'8:05' _A groan jerked her to attention. Slipping out of her covers, she gently placed her feet on the small blue rug, covering the hard-wood floors. She wasn't surprised to find Naruto's side of the bed to be empty. Naruto had to chaperone the young Genin team they brought from Konoha, since the team's sensei, Ino was in her last trimester. She turned her gaze towards the white, wooden balcony doors, it was quite bright outside.

Pushing one of the sky-blue curtains aside, Sakura peered through one of the many small, squared window, carved into the white balcony doors. Her balcony, situated on the second floor, was the only window to the enormous, heavenly garden below.

He stood there, exquisite, powerful, and at the moment, out of breath. His shoulders tensed for a brief mille-second, as he sensed her presence. A sound-nin, whose name escaped Sakura, attacked him from the left, which Sasuke had gracefully blocked, and managed to place his Kusanagi on his opponent's jugular vein.

"We're done." His stern voice demanded.

"Not bad Sasuke-san." His opponent bowed in respect before leaving in a cloud of smoke.

A trickle of sweat dripped down from his temple, before it was harshly wiped away by a pale hand. Placing his Kusanagi back in its sheath, he set it aside, gently onto the grass. After opening the belt if his yutaka, he slowly let the white garment fall upon his sandals, which had come off next. Sakura gasped at his hard abs, and strong muscles, a physique gained by years of strict training. Sakura continued to gaze upon him, as he walked towards the man-made waterfall, clad only in his black pants.

Sasuke quickly, but gracefully submerged his body underneath the water. Sakura let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding. He's done this yesterday too. Her first full day in this village. Naruto would be off with the Genin, while Sasuke trained in the garden. A voice in the back of her head pointed out that he purposely had given the young couple this room, knowing Naruto wouldn't be with her 24/7. He would training before her, almost like he was trying to show-off. And he would find her gazing out this balcony, grasping at his every move. Had she not been wed, Sakura would've joined him.

The surface of the water broke apart, as the god-like creature burst out of the water. His hands were tangled in his hair, his thrown aback, and his majestic eyes, closed. Sakura felt a surge of a tingling feeling, deep within her womanhood, as she watched the water's tiny drops fighting to stay atop his divine body. His hand fell from the tangles of his hair. His hard, black eyes slowly opened, gazing directly into her wide, green eyes. Sakura gasped as fear etched in her heart, the fear of being caught. She knew, that he knew she watched him, but never did he once gaze directly at her unmoving form. Sakura let go of the sky-blue curtains, and slammed her back against the wall next to the balcony. From the garden, she heard a deep, but soft chuckle.

Sakura needed to get out of here soon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for supporting me, this chapter is dedicated to my (7) reviewers:<strong>

- **Midnighter67 **(Thank you)

- **poket** (your review etched a smile on my face- I made edits, my first copy of this story was cringeworthy)

- **kattylin **(hearts ^_^ )

- **Delione-Ka**i (you will see what happens; and of course Sasuke won't let Sakura go- I'd never let him!)

- **lovEisEvol72** (Awe, your so sweet. The time Sasuke spent with Sakura was my favorite too)

- **imaFREAK **( I will continue)

- **Ur worst nightmare452** (ditto ^_^)

.

**Reviews make my day :)**

**-Vertigo**


End file.
